Don't You Forget About Me
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Two months after season 4.  Brooke finds herself pregnant and alone, which results in all of the firends returning to Tree Hill four years early.  Naley, Leyton, Brase, eventual Brulian. All frienships
1. 2 months pregnant

So I've decided not to continue any of my old unfinished fics, just because it's been forever and I just don't feel like I can write to the best of my ability on those, but I did decide to write a new one.

This takes place two months after the end of season four. Brooke is at fashion school in New York and she and Chase broke up a couple of weeks ago when they decided that the long distance thing wasn't for them. The last time they had been together was about a month ago in LA. Now, Brooke finds out that she got pregnant the night of the party. On Chase's way to New York so they can talk about it, something terrible happens and Brooke suddenly finds herself alone. The rest will unravel in the fic, but here are some things you need to know:

The main couples will be: Naley, Leyton (I really don't want to get involved in the Leyton vs. Brucas debacle so it will be Leyton cause Leyton was together in season 4 and season 6), Brase, and eventually Brulian. Friendships will be mainly: Brooke/Haley, Brooke/Peyton, Brooke/Lucas, Brooke/Nathan, Nathan/lucas, Lucas/Haley, Peyton/Haley. Karen will also play a part, just because she's always been such a motherly figure to them, not just her son. And I will include other characters, but it will mainly be core five + Julian, just cause I love the core five.

So… ages:

Brooke Penelope Davis: 19

Nathan Royal Scott: 19

Haley James-Scott: 19

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer: 19

Lucas Eugene Scott: 19

James Lucas Scott: 2 months

Karen Roe: 36

Lily Roe-Scott: 2 months

I don't own anything.

….

Haley James-Scott woke up at 2 in the morning. This wasn't a rare occurrence due to her 2 month old son, but this time it was her phone ringing. She glanced at the caller ID, Brooke.

"Hey, Tigger. Are you aware that it's 2 in the morning?" She asked jokingly only to be met with sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Brooke? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she sat up.

"I… I… I'm pregnant." Brooke sputtered out into between sobs.

"Oh my God. Did you… Did you tell Chase?" Haley said.

This question caused Brooke to sob harder.

"I called him last night and told him. He said he wanted to come here to talk so he started to drive here and…. And he was on the highway and a driver in an eighteen wheeler had a heart attack and… and hit him. He's dead, Haley." She said in rambling sobs.

"Are you sure it was him? Maybe they thought it was him or….." Haley said. She didn't want to believe that this had happened to Brooke.

"Yes, Haley! What am I gonna do? I can't… I can't do this, Haley." Brooke said.

"Yes, you can, Brooke. You are the strongest person I know. I'll come to New York to help you and I'm sure Peyton would…."

"No, Haley! I can't take you away from Jamie and Peyton doesn't even know. She has such big opportunities in LA and she can't leave."

"Brooke, you have to tell her," Haley said.

"I will soon. I think I should come home. I can't do this alone." She said softly, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Okay, if you're sure. You can stay with me and Nathan. We just moved in with Lucas, Karen, and Lily."

"Haley, how could this happen? Chase is gone… And I still love him. He was the best guy I've ever been with and now he's just gone." Brooke said beginning to cry again.

"I don't know, Brooke. But I can promise you that Chase loved you and that he's proud of you." Haley said softly.

"I'm booking a flight right now… How about tomorrow?" Brooke said. She was trying her hardest not to think about it.

"Tomorrow sounds perfect. We'll be there at the airport."

"Hales, let Lucas tell Peyton. I can't bear to say it again. It hurts too much."

"Okay, but I hope you know that she's going to come back to Tree Hill the second she hears."

"I know," Brooke said softly, "Thank you, Tutor Girl. I love you."

"I love you too Brooke. And don't worry, I can promise you that you'll be okay." Haley said softly.

"I hope so. Bye, Hales." Brooke said softly before hanging up the phone. She lay back against her bed and gently placed her hand against her flat stomach. She still couldn't believe that Chase was gone and that she was pregnant with his child. She then decided that she wasn't going to do this, she wasn't going to lie around and be sad. She deserved better than that, her child deserved better than that, CHASE's child deserved better than that. She got up and began to pack. She could feel tears running down her cheeks, but she no longer felt sad. Now she just felt numb and somehow that made her feel even more scared.

…

Haley gently woke up Nathan and Lucas and told both of them. Lucas looked at her with wide eyes and then quickly went off to call Peyton. Haley sat in Nathan's arms. She had no idea how she could've faced the past year without him. And she was terrified for Brooke.

She didn't know how long they laid on the couch. His arms were tightly around her and her head was against his chest. She could hear and feel his heart beating. She could taste salt and realized that she was crying and hadn't even noticed.

"Haley, what's wrong?" She looked up to see Karen standing in front of her.

"Karen…" Haley said softly as she sat up. Jamie began to cry and Nathan got up to go get him. Before he left he squeezed Haley's hand.

"Haley, what's going on?" Karen repeated worriedly.

"You should probably sit down," Haley said patting a spot on the couch beside her.

"Haley James-Scott, what is going on?" Karen said sitting down beside her.

"You'd be okay with it if Brooke came to stay here too, wouldn't you?" Haley asked realizing that she probably should have checked with Karen. "Because if you're not, Deb would probably let us move back in…."

"Absolutely Haley. Lily's in my room, Lucas has his room, you, Nathan and Jamie are in the guest room, and we still have the old playroom. I'm sure we can set up a bed in there. Why, Haley?"

Haley took a deep breath before replying. "Brooke's pregnant. And Chase was on his way to talk to her about it when he got in an accident and he didn't make it. And she's a mess. And I just don't know what to say to her because I couldn't imagine being without Nathan and she needs us." When she looked up the older woman had tears in her eyes.

"She's going to be okay. And trust me from experience, it's better to know that your baby's father would give anything to be there, instead of that he left by choice."

"Oh, Karen," Haley said softly, "I forgot, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. And one of the greatest things about Lily is that I see more of Keith in her every day. And I can guarantee you something else, Keith was the one for me, Nathan is the one for you, but Chase might have not been it for Brooke, he could have just been one of many. Somewhere on this planet there might be a wonderful man that Brooke Davis is meant to spend the rest of her life with, and neither of them even know it yet."

"Try telling her that," Haley said sadly.

"Trust me Haley. Brooke will eventually find a guy who makes her heart race when he looks at her like it did when she was with Chase. And she will always love him, but suddenly a wonderful man will swoop in and sweep her off of her feet and for the first time in a long time, she'll feel whole."

"Karen? Is there something you're not telling me?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Andy called me yesterday. He said that he wants to take me and Lily around the world with him. I said that we'd have to see, but he's coming back. And I'm happy. I'll always love Keith, but Andy makes me happy and someday Brooke will find her Andy." Karen said smiling.

Haley opened her mouth to say something else, but Lucas walked in with the phone. "Peyton's coming back."

"Yes, she can share your room," Karen said with a laugh.

"But I didn't-" Lucas said.

"There aren't any other rooms," Haley said nonchalantly.

The air was suddenly filled with Lily's cries.

Karen quickly walked off to get her. Lucas looked at Haley before sitting down beside her.

"What has Brooke done to deserve this?" He asked with a frown.

"Nothing, sometimes things just happen. Luke, can I ask you a question?" Haley asked looking at him.

"Sure, Hales," He said curiously.

"Do you think Peyton is the one for you?"

"Haley!" He said with a grin.

"Just answer the question!"

"Yes, there isn't a doubt in my mind that Peyton is the one,"

"Okay, well do you think that Chase was the one for Brooke?"

"Haley, I don't think…"

"Lucas, please just answer the question."

"Honestly, I don't. I know that that's terrible, but they just never looked at each other the way you and Nathan did or the way Peyton and I do."

"Then she'll be okay," Haley said softly before standing up. "We need to make the old playroom nice for Brooke, come one Luke." She said. She tried to pull him up and laughed when she couldn't, so he simply stood up.

….

The next day they were waiting at the airport for Brooke. They had left Jamie with Karen and Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were now standing together waiting for her.

Then they saw Brooke turn the corner. She looked exhausted, her long hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, she was wearing an oversized jacket that they assumed was Chase's, and she looked small and frail.

Haley took off practically running towards her best friend.

"Hey, Tutor Girl," Brooke said with a shaky grin.

"Come here," Haley said softly as she opened her arms knowing that she needed a hug.

"Alright, give me those," Nathan said gesturing to the suitcase, duffle bag, backpack, and purse Brooke had been carrying with her.

"Hey, Nate," Brooke said as she pulled out of Haley's embrace and began to hand them to him.

"Are you hungry?" Haley asked as they walked back towards where Lucas was waiting.

"A little," Brooke admitted.

"Nathan and I will go stick this stuff in the car, you go with Lucas to find something to eat," Haley said smiling as they met up with Lucas. Lucas and Brooke began to walk off before Haley called after them.

"Something HEALTHY!"

Brooke softly laughed for the first time in over 24 hours. "Gotta love Tutor Mom."

A couple minutes later they were sitting at a table and Brooke was picking at a salad.

"How are you feeling, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Like crap," Brooke said. "Can we go? I'm not hungry."

Lucas nodded and threw their food away before walking off towards the parking lot.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Lucas asked slowly.

"No," Brooke said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Brooke…"

"God, Lucas! I said NO! I lost the one guy who wasn't a jerk to me! He never treated me like a one night stand! He never cheated on me! And he most certainly never called me Pretty Girl while he was cheating on me with my best friend. He was the one guy who always told me I was good enough for him! I don't know if Chase was the guy for me, but I know that I was in love with him and now I'm having his kid! You don't get it, so don't even try to pretend that you do!" She exclaimed before storming off to Haley's parked car.

…

Haley and Nathan were sitting in the front seat when they saw Brooke, her eyes thick with tears slide into the back seat.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked worriedly.

"No," Brooke choked out before sobbing again.

"Brooke, look at me," Lucas said as he opened the door and sat beside her.

"What?" She asked.

"You're right, I don't get it. But I do know that you need us. So just let us help you."

"Okay," Brooke said as she wiped her tears away.

Lucas gently let her lay her head on his lap and he began to stroke her hair. He had never seen Brooke this broken and he knew it would take all of them to put her back together.


	2. 3 months pregnant

Thanks to CaseyJr, IcyGold, Sara1287, haleydavisbaker, and stagediva23 for the great reviews!

Okay, so who else loved the Valentine's Day episode? It was amazing on all fronts! And Chase with Chuck made me feel kinda guilty about killing him off, but this way he'll be Clean Teen Chase forever, instead of love-triangle Chase. So, I loved the Clay and Quinn stuff, they can never replace Leyton, but if we have to have a third main couple, I'm glad it's them. Of course, I also loved the Mouth and Millie stuff. And I loved the Naley stuff. And the whole Nathan didn't get Haley a present thing didn't fool me. It was cute, but Nathan would never do that to Haley. And the Brooke and Julian stuff was interesting. And I love the scene at the end that tied it all together. This was the best episode since Brooke's wedding because, though the super hero one was funny at times, it really got to the heart of the show we all fell in love with. And yes, there was no Leyton, no high school drama, no love triangles, but they just got to the tone that they used to have every single episode. They lost their footing after the 7th season because I think they were just scared because they lost their two leads and some people did stray like they feared, but some of us stuck with it because we knew the heart was still there they just had to figure out a way to make it work. I think season 7 was their experimental season. The eighth season got off to somewhat of a rocky start, but the episodes slowly got up to their old standards. The episode that really did it for me was the Thanksgiving one. Then the episode right before the hiatus was amazing. The Katie drama did seem a bit repetitive (Psycho Derek, anyone?). And I'll admit I shed a tear when Brooke wasn't breathing, not because they were going to kill her off, but because this was a character we all love, the heart of the show, probably the lynch-pin of all of the friends and she was just lying there, vulnerable. She was the only one of them to not have a near death experience in the first few years and this one was terrifying because she wasn't in a coma, she was dead. Then the hangover episode was a huge disappointment. There were some funny parts, but it seemed like they were trying too hard. Then Brooke's wedding was probably the best episode since season 6, in my opinion. For an hour they got back the heart that they used to have, they were the show that they used to be, instead of the One Tree Hill 2.0 that it sometimes feels like. I was scared about the super hero episode because it seemed far too silly, but what really did it for me was that Haley bought into it for a real reason, though there were some silly parts. Then the Valentine's Day episode. I hope they stay away from gimmicky episodes because the ones that seem too simple, or maybe not flashy enough, are always the best ones. Anyways, if they can find their footing again and the eighth season is in fact the last, I think it will be a pretty decent season to go out on, and though I, like everyone else, wish that Leyton would return, even if they won't it will still be One Tree Hill because One Tree Hill isn't Lucas and Peyton. One Tree Hill is Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke. And Nathan, Haley, and Brooke are still there.

Sorry, just a little rant. Haha.

So Jamie's age is how many months pregnant Brooke is. Also start suggesting names! There will be some surprises along the way, starting with this chapter, but I promise they will be good ones! I will include each month of her pregnancy, then skip ahead to the show's normal four year jump, with some flashbacks.

The next chapter will include some Brooke and Karen stuff, this was mainly just Brooke, Jamie, Haley, and Peyton. I will only be doing one chapter for each month, so some characters might not be in each chapter.

I don't own anything.

…...

Brooke Davis smiled at her three-month old godson who was lying on the bed beside her. It was fascinating watching the little boy grow up and even more fascinating knowing that in six months her own little boy or girl would be here.

She was alone in the house with Jamie. Karen had gone to the beach with Andy and Lily. Nathan, Haley, and Lucas had class. And Peyton was at Tric.

She smiled as she put her hand on her slightly protruding stomach. She was already starting to show. Over the past month she had stopped being so upset. It had been hard, but she had somehow done it. She visited Chase's grave nearly every day now. At first it had been to sob, but now it was just to talk to him.

She glanced at the clock. 12:30. She had an OB/GYN appointment in about two hours.

"Come on, Jimmy Jam, let's get some lunch." She said smiling as she picked up the giggling baby.

…

About half an hour later she was sitting at the kitchen table with Jamie in his high chair next to her.

She had a half eaten sandwich in front of her and she smiled as Jamie finally finished his baby food.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" She said in a silly voice as she began to wipe off his face and hands.

He replied by flashing a toothless grin.

She picked him up and held him in front of her. "You think I'll be a good Mom?" She asked him.

He kicked his legs in response and began to laugh.

"I hope you're right," She said holding him close and then going off to work on some sketches. Her mother had begrudgingly agreed to help her open a Clothes Over Bros in Tree Hill. The only condition was that they made Clothes Over Bros a corporation that Victoria would run in New York, while Brooke designed from Tree Hill. They were in the early stages and Victoria was currently talking to investors.

Just as she sat down on the couch and lay Jamie on a blanket on the floor her phone began to ring.

"Hey, Tigger!" She heard Haley whisper quite loudly into the phone.

"Tutor Girl, are you in class?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Shut up. Anyway, I need you to get Jamie to go by 1:30."

"Why?"

"Because," Haley said in a duh voice, "Peyton and I are coming to your appointment, you dork."

"You're the dork, Tutor Girl," Brooke said laughingly.

"Whatever. Shit! My professor just walked in! I have to go!" Haley said before hanging up.

Brooke laughed at Haley's cursing. She never cursed.

"Jamie, your Momma is such a dork, but that's why we love her, right?" Brooke said as she put the phone down. She then picked him up. "Come on, handsome. Let's go get you dressed."

….

Soon they were all sitting in the OB/GYN's office. Peyton and Haley were sitting on either side and Jamie was in Haley's lap playing with her cell phone.

"You okay, B. Davis?" Peyton asked as she gently touched Brooke's shoulder. Brooke hadn't said a word since they had entered the room.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?" Peyton asked curiously.

"How different things are from exactly a year ago. The first day of senior year. Lucas and I were together, you were in love with Jake, Hales, you and Nathan weren't even talking, I hadn't even met Chase, Keith was still alive, I hadn't started Clothes Over Bros, and… I just couldn't have imagined a year ago that life would turn out like this."

"I know, Brooke, but things happen. And the scary little surprises turn out to be amazing surprises. I named mine Jamie." Haley said smiling as she squeezed Brooke's hand.

"What are you gonna name, Mini B. Davis?" Peyton asked smiling.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to wait until next month when I find out if it's a boy or a girl, but the last name will definitely be Adams." She said smiling.

"Hi, Brooke. My name is Dr. Wells." A woman said smiling as she walked in. Haley immediately recognized her as the woman who had confirmed that she was pregnant with Jamie.

"Hi, Dr. Wells," Brooke said sitting up and shaking her hand.

"So, it says in your file that you're three months pregnant." She said as she wheeled over the ultrasound machine.

"Yes," Brooke replied.

"You've been taking you're prenatal vitamins?"

"Of course,"

"Staying away from alchohol?"

"Absolutely,"

"Any pain?"

"No, but the morning sickness really sucks,"

"The good news is that you should slowly start to stop having morning sickness very soon. Is the father coming or should we go ahead and start?" She asked without looking up.

Brooke felt a lump rise in her throat. How should she tell a complete stranger what had happened to Chase.

"Unfortunately, no. He passed away." Peyton said softly.

"Oh, I am so sorry. But I can tell that you have a great support team." She said looking up at Haley and Peyton.

"Yeah, plus I'm getting practice on my godson, Jamie." Brooke said smiling at the little boy who was currently trying to stick Haley's cell phone in house mouth. Haley took it away and asked the doctor if she had anything that Jamie could stick in his mouth and wouldn't electrocute himself with. She handed Haley a tongue depressor then held up a tube of gel.

"Okay, this'll be cold," She said as she put it on Brooke's stomach.

She began to move the wand around looking for Brooke's baby.

She finally settled on two blobs.

Haley and Peyton both gasped while Brooke exclaimed horrified, "My baby has two heads!"

This made Haley and Peyton double over into giggles. Brooke began to yell, "It's not funny! My baby has two heads!"

"No, Brooke," Haley said laughing, "Your baby has two heads and two bodies."

"What? I don't…." She said confused.

"Congratulations Brooke, you're having twins." The doctor said smiling at Brooke.

The three other women in the room looked at Brooke expectantly, but she simply wore a shocked expression.

"I'm screwed."

….

So this is the first surprise!

Tell me what you think….

Names…..

Boy and boy…

Girl and girl…..

Or one of each…

Oh and I've already made my mind up about the sexes of the babies, I just want to see what you guys think.


	3. 5 months pregnant

Thanks to CaseyJr, VFBFan, mahsa, arubagirl0926, and haleydavisbaker for the great reviews!

So, this is the big finding out the sexes of the babies chapter! And the NAMES! I hope you like how it plays out! And Brooke is five months pregnant in this chapter.

And just a side note, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Brooke and moved in with Deb because she has more space, but they still spend plenty of time at Karen's house and Brooke recently started working for Karen.

Oh, and Clothes Over Bros is slowly starting to really take off.

I don't own anything.

…...

"So, B. Davis, pink, blue, or yellow?" Peyton asked as they walked towards the paint section of Lowe's. Brooke had had her appointment earlier that week and knew the sexes of the babies, but had made everyone else leave the room. She had decided to tell them today, so Peyton and Haley had joined her.

Brooke was silent for a moment and when she knew that they were going crazy, she said, "Yellow."

Lucas and Nathan went off in search of cheap, but quality furniture.

"Are you sure you want yellow? What about red? Or black?" Peyton asked teasingly as she waved the paint samples in front of Brooke's face.

"Very funny," Brooke said with a smirk as she looked at paint. "Awe, you guys! Look! Soft duckling!" Brooke exclaimed as she held up a paint swatch.

"It's perfect," Haley said with a smile.

"But what about this one? Enchanted Forest…" Brooke said as she held up another paint swatch.

"That's perfect too…" Haley said.

"Peyton, what do you think?" Brooke asked her other best friend.

"I still say red or black," Peyton said without even looking up.

"You two are sooo helpful…." Brooke said with a sigh.

"Why don't we go shopping for baby furniture first then decide?" Haley said.

"Good idea!" Brooke said. She put both swatches in her purse, then grabbed her friends' hands and dragged them behind her.

…..

Peyton and Haley couldn't stop laughing as they followed Brooke around the baby store. They currently had shopping carts full of things she had picked up, as well as a few things for Jamie and Lilly.

"Brooke! It might be a good idea to find the FURNITURE!" Peyton called right after Brooke hit her in the head with a purple monkey.

"Right…" Brooke murmured before walking off towards the baby furniture. Within minutes she had decided exactly what she wanted.

She grabbed a salesman and showed him everything and then gave him the address before turning to Haley and Peyton.

"Soft duckling, with cute zoo animals," Brooke said smiling.

"I could paint the zoo animals…" Peyton said.

"Only if you can make them cute and cartoony," She replied.

The friends walked around and picked out a few more things before Brooke stopped.

"There is one more thing," She said turning to face them.

"What? You bought the entire store!" Haley said with a laugh.

"These," Brooke said smiling as she picked up two silver picture frames that had been lying against a wall. "I'm going to put the first picture of each of the babies in these. I ordered them a few days ago." She said before turning them over. When she did Haley and Peyton could see that the names were engraved in them.

"Chase Peyton Adams," Peyton read softly.

"Isabelle Haley Adams," Haley read with tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"What do you guys think?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. I thought you'd name her after Peyton." Haley said tearfully.

"I wanted to name these babies after the most important people in my life. And you and Peyton top that list. Plus Peyton is kind of a unisex name. And I also wanted Chase to be more than just a middle name, since he won't even be there, so…" Brooke said before looking at Peyton. "P. Sawyer? Are you okay?"

"You always said that you'd name your first kid after me, regardless if they were a boy or girl… And… You're going to be a mom, Brooke. And I just… Seeing that name makes it so real. We survived through everything. I betrayed you and you betrayed me, but we're okay and I just… When we were fighting, I thought I had lost this privilege. I thought that because we had lost each other, it would mean that this would never happen, but it's right there. We made it." Peyton said smiling before hugging Brooke.

Haley stood looking at them. She felt somewhat awkward.

"Tutor mom, get over here." Brooke said with a laugh.

The three young women stood hugging for several minutes before going to pay.

…..

Later that night, Lucas and Peyton lay in bed together.

"What are you thinking about, gorgeous?" Lucas asked as he looked at her.

"Brooke showed us the babies' names today," Peyton said.

"And?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"We are now the future godparents of Chase Peyton Adams." She said with a smile.

"Is she sure? Won't he having the name Chase be painful for her?"

"She wants Chase to be more than just the dead father that no one ever brings up. She wants people to know who he was and that her son is named after someone important. But she did say that we'll probably end up calling him C.J. because she doesn't want him to feel like he has to be a carbon copy of Chase." Peyton said with a smile.

"So what about the other baby? A little girl, right?"

"Isabelle Haley Adams," Peyton replied with a smile.

"Those twins are going to be two of the four luckiest kids on the planet. That is, until we have kids of our own." Lucas said with a grin.

"Luke!" Peyton exclaimed laughing before playfully slapping him on the arm. "Good night." She said before turning off the light.

"I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"I love you too, Nathan Royal Scott. Oh, wrong brother." She said with a sly smile.

"Very funny," Lucas said tickling her.

"Okay, I surrender! I surrender! I am madly in love with you, Lucas Eugene Scott!" Peyton said laughingly.

Lucas wrapped his arms back around her before Peyton's voice floated through the darkness. "Brooke's gonna be okay, right?

"Of course she is, baby," Lucas said before placing a gentle kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. He hoped that his words were true.

….

Haley softly sung to Jamie while trying to get him to fall asleep.

Brooke watched in amazement from the doorway. She hoped that she would be this good with her own kids. She was surprised that Haley didn't notice her, but she seemed so engrossed in Jamie. It wasn't until Haley put him in his crib that she noticed Brooke standing there.

She walked towards Brooke and then motioned for her to walk with her before turning off the light and shutting the door behind her.

"Close your eyes," Haley said with a smile before leading Brooke down the hall.

She opened the door across the hall from Brooke's room and told her to open her eyes.

"How… How did you?" Brooke asked in amazement. The nursery was completely finished.

"I knew that you were going to pick soft duckling, so I called Nathan and Lucas and they painted it. And Peyton came over while you were at the café and we all worked on it for a few hours. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Brooke said with a smile.

"There's just one thing missing." Haley said pointing to a wrapped object on the rocking chair.

Brooke picked it up. It was a large framed picture of her and Chase from the night at the river court after the party. It was probably her favorite picture ever taken of the two of them. They were looking at the camera with their arms around each other and Chase's face was slightly turned. He had been whispering in her ear and she was laughing. Both of their faces glowed with happiness.

"I love it," Brooke said smiling. She hung it on the nail in between the two cribs.

As she stepped back her eyes began to fill with tears. She hadn't noticed, but the picture was in between the frames she had had made for her kids. On that wall they could be a family. She could see Chase's face next to their children's every day.

And for the first time in a long time she felt like things were going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to CaseyJr, haleydavisnaker, arubagirl0926, and mahsa for the great reviews!

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Life has been crazy!

So Brooke is seven months pregnant in this chapter!

I don't own anything!

….

"So, B. Davis, where would you like to go next?" Peyton asked as she pulled out of the drive way of Brooke's old house. Brooke's doctor had told her that she would need to go on bed rest in a few days so Peyton was taking her around Tree Hill.

"The River Court," Brooke said with a smile. It was a beautiful February day and the top of the Comet was down so she could feel the surprisingly warm sun on her face and the wind rush through her hair.

"The River Court it is,"

"Peyton! Peyton Peyton!" Brooke suddenly yelled with a smile on her face.

"What? What? What?" Peyton replied, mocking her best friend.

"It was a kick!" Brooke said grabbing her best friend's hand.

"Brooke, I'm driving," Peyton said with a giggle.

"You're at a red light." Brooke said smiling.

"Well, now it's green." Peyton said before putting both hands back on the wheel and driving forward.

Both of the girls were still laughing and neither of them saw the car to the right of them run the red light.

Within seconds the cars collided, the metal of the car was crushed like a piece of paper.

"Brooke? Brooke?" Peyton groggily asked. Her body ached all over and she could tell that she was probably bleeding and something was broken.

She looked over at Brooke, she wasn't moving.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled as she gently shook her. "Come on, don't do this to me!"

"Help us!" She began to yell at the top of her lungs, hoping and praying that Brooke would be okay.

The next half hour was a blur. Peyton vaguely remembered calling 911 and a paramedic having to carry her from the car because she refused to leave Brooke. After that everything went black.

…

"Peyton!" She heard Lucas call as he ran across the emergency room.

"Hey, Luke," She replied with a quivering smile. She had a deep cut on her forehead that had required stitches and a broken arm, but the rest appeared to be just bumps and bruises.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said softly as he held her close, careful of her new cast.

"They won't tell me anything about Brooke," Peyton said softly.

"I'm sure she's fine," Lucas said with a reassuring smile.

"She looked really bad, Luke," Peyton said as she looked up at him with tears running down her face.

"Shh, baby… It's okay," He said softly as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Peyton!" Haley yelled as she walked up to them with Jamie on her hip and Nathan beside her. Karen was close behind them with Lilly in her arms.

"Thank god you're okay." Haley said as she gently squeezed her friend's hand. "How's Brooke?"

"I don't know. She was still in the car when they put me in the ambulance and when I woke up I was here and she was gone."

"And the doctors aren't telling you anything? Karen asked.

"No, they stitched me up and put my cast on and none of them seem to know anything about Brooke."

"Lucas, hold your sister," Karen said before she walked off in search of answers.

"Excuse me," Karen said as she walked up to a doctor.

"Ma'am, I'm kind of busy, I'm sure one of the nurses can help you," He said before beginning to walk off.

Karen ran after him.

"Do you know anything about Brooke Davis?"

"I'm on the way to her surgery right now," He replied.

"Surgery?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did no one tell you? Your daughter sustained severe internal damage as well as severe brain injuries. I'll have to take the babies out if they have any chance of survival. I promise I'll keep you posted." He said before walking off again.

"But she's not…" Karen said before walking back towards the group.

…..

Several hours later they were all in the waiting room. Deb had come and taken Jamie and Lilly several hours ago. Karen was sitting beside Andy, who had since come. Haley and Nathan were sitting side by side, whispering. And Peyton and Lucas were sitting in the corner. Peyton had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful, but she was a mess.

"Family of Brooke Davis," The same doctor that Karen had talked to earlier.

Karen, Andy, Haley, and Nathan stood up. Lucas hadn't seen the man.

"How is she? How are they?" Haley asked as she held Nathan's hand.

"The babies are fine. They're in the NICU now, they didn't sustain any trauma and they appear to be pretty healthy for preemies."

"And Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Her heart stopped during the operation. We were able to restart it, but her brain went several minutes without oxygen. Even if her injuries heal perfectly, there is a chance that she could never wake up.

Haley felt her heart begin to pound in her ears as she tried to make sense of what the doctor had just said. Nathan pulled her close and held her tightly.

Karen thanked the doctor and then shakily went to tell Lucas.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

Karen gestured to her son's sleeping girlfriend.

"If it's bad news I don't wanna wake her," Lucas replied.

"Go ahead and wake her," Karen said softly.

…

A week later Karen sat in Brooke's hospital room.

"And so Andy asked me and Lilly to come with him around the world. And I said I would. But then I thought about the café. But then I had a great idea, what if I gave it to you and you used it for your store? You can have it, please just wake up. We all need you. And your babies are so beautiful and they need their mom. Brooke, please." She placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead before leaving the room.

…

Haley James Scott and Peyton Sawyer walked into Brooke's room, each holding their god child. It had been a month since the accident. The babies were well enough to go home, but Brooke still hadn't woken up. Peyton walked over to Brooke's bed while Haley put fresh flowers in the vase by the window.

"Hey, B. Davis," Peyton said as she went to her best friend's side. "The babies are perfectly healthy and they can go home now. It's okay, you can wake up now. Maybe you wanted to not wake up so you could stay at the hospital with them, but they're okay now. They need you to fight to wake up. I know it's scary and it might be painful, but we all need you. I need you. You're my best friend, we've been through so much. I can't lose you now. I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis. Can you please just wake up soon?" Peyton asked tearfully as she held Brooke's limp hand in hers.

"We're ready to go," Lucas said from the doorway.

"Okay," Peyton said softly, "Don't worry, we'll take care of them, you just worry about getting better." She squeezed her best friend's hand before walking to where her boyfriend was standing.

"Hales?" Lucas looked up at Haley, who was now staring out of the window.

"I'll be there in a minute," She said with a smile before shifting the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Hey, Tigger. After my accident I could hear all of you, so I hope you can hear me. I know how hard it is to wake up and it's going hurt like hell when you do, but it will be worth it. And you'll get to see C.J. and Isabelle's beautiful faces. They are so much like you. And they would be so proud of you. Karen left with Andy, the Café is waiting for you. We're all waiting for you." Haley said with a smile before leaving.

….

Lucas Scott sat at Brooke Davis's bedside. It had been a week since her children had been released from the hospital.

"Did I tell you that Peyton got offered an internship at a record company in LA? The one that she used to work for offered her the one she left. I'd miss her like crazy, but she refuses to go. She won't tell me why, but I know why. You. She misses you so much, more than any of us. She's trying to be strong, but she cries every single night. She thinks I'm asleep, but I always tighten my hold on her. This is killing her, Brooke. I need you to wake up for her." Lucas said before closing his eyes and listening to the machines.

Then he heard it. "Peyton should go to LA." Brooke said sleepily. He watched her wince as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," Lucas said with a smile.

"Hey, Broody," She said as she tried to sit up. "Can I see your phone?"

"Why?"

"I need to tell your girlfriend to get her boney ass down her then straight to LA."

Lucas laughed as he handed her the phone.

…..

"Hey," Brooke looked up at Peyton who was standing in the doorway. "Nathan and Haley are bringing C.J. and Isabelle up."

"Come here, P. Sawyer," Brooke said patting the bed beside her. It was now empty because Lucas had gone to get Karen from the airport, she had insisted on coming back. Brooke could tell that Peyton was a mess. She was wearing one of Lucas's T-Shirts and a pair of sweats. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a sloppy bun. There were dark circles under Peyton's eyes.

She pulled her best friend into a hug and exclaimed, "I'm the one who was in a coma and you need consoling."

"I missed you, B. Davis." Peyton said with a smile.

"I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Brooke, I want you to meet the cutest twins on the planet." Haley said with a smile as she walked in with both baby carriers. Nathan had Jamie in his arms.

"They're beautiful." Brooke said breathlessly.

She watched in awe as Haley and Peyton took them out and gave them to her to hold.

"I'm a Mommy," She said softly as she looked up at her friends, joyful tears streaming down her beaming face.


End file.
